Traditional television content was provided from a single source of audio and video. Therefore, to output this traditional television content a user simply tuned a television to a particular channel to output the video and audio that was made available via that particular channel. Although this technique was convenient, it was inflexible and required users to tune to different channels if different audio was desired. For instance, a user that desired to view the television program in a different language was forced to tune to another channel to output the television program in the different language, which may be difficult to locate and thus inconvenient.
Although techniques were developed to provide for two audio sources with a single television program, these techniques often required manual interaction on the part of the user each time different audio was desired. For example, a user may tune to a particular television program. To output desired audio, the user was forced to manually input a selection of different audio. Further, the user was generally given little if no information regarding the actual content included in the audio sources, and therefore was not able to make an informed decision as to what audio was being provided by respective audio sources and therefore was often forced to listen to the different sources to make a determination.